


Tsundere

by Gnomeskillet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tsundere junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomeskillet/pseuds/Gnomeskillet
Summary: After returning from a vacation in Hanamura, Zenyatta presents Junkrat with a little gift.





	Tsundere

“Soooooo… how was Japan?”

Glancing out of the corner of his optics, Zenyatta caught sight of Junkrat leaning against the doorway of his room, prosthetic arm folded over his chest as he examined his nails. The display was so typical of Junkrat; a declaration of care or concern masked beneath distant and detached body language. Warmth and fondness flooded Zenyatta’s circuits as he laughed quietly to himself, returning his attention to his unpacking.

“I missed you too, Junkrat. And it was lovely,” Zenyatta replied, pulling clothing, both old and new, from his baggage, absently sorting them into piles of clean and dirty. “We did not spend much time in Hanamura for obvious reasons, but Genji insisted on taking me to his favorite ramen shop and to the arcade where he wasted much of his youth.”

“Yeah, that’s a brilliant date idea, mate,” Junkrat scoffed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. “Takin’ a bloke that can’t eat out for dinner. Real smooth, that one. I can see why people think he’s such a lady killer.”

Suppressing another laugh, Zenyatta ducked his head, one hand automatically coming up to curl over his chin. “I enjoyed seeing his delight as the quality of the food matched the nostalgia of his memories. Sometimes, simply spending time together is intimate enough.”

Junkrat grumbled and huffed a bit, tucking his hand into his crossed arm and looking away, so Zenyatta let himself laugh a little louder, finally pulling out the package he was searching for; a small paper bag, decorated with the friendly face of Pachimari. “Well, regardless of whether or not the restaurant was appropriate, I did win you something at the arcade.”

Immediately, Junkrat whipped his head around to face Zenyatta, his attention caught by the possibility of gifts. “What? If it’s one’a them Pachi-pulshies from the crane game, you’re a little too late, tin can. Roadie an’ me got a million of ‘em.”

“Oh no, nothing like that,” Zenyatta reassured him with a chuckle, holding the bag out for eager Junkrat to take. “It was simply something that caught my eye and made me think of you.”

All but snatching the bag from Zenyatta’s hands, Junkrat plunged his hand in and pulled out a hat with a yellow brim, the word “TSUNDERE” bolted to the front in large, golden letters.

“Tuss-sun-dairy?” Junkrat asked, dropping the bag to the floor as he squinted at the hat, bringing it closer to his face for examination.

“Tsoon-dar-ey,” Zenyatta gently corrected, taking the hat from Junkrat’s hands and placing it upon his head. While Junkrat froze and tilted his head back to try and catch sight of his new hat, Zenyatta continued his explanation. “It is a Japanese archetype that describes a character that is… well, a bit prickly on the outside, but generally kind and sweet on the inside.”  
“Oh, pig’s arse!” Junkrat cackled, delight lighting up his face. “You’n me both know the prickle goes all the way through, mate.”

Pausing, Junkrat narrowed his eyes and a mischievous smirk split his face in two as he stepped closer, catching Zenyatta’s chin in the palm of his hand, his fingers curling over the metal of Zenyatta’s faceplate. “Although, if you ask nicely, I might be convinced to give you a little pricking of your own…”

Zenyatta’s fan whirred to life at the suggestive tone of Junkrat’s voice, heat racing through his circuitry. 

“Ah, well, I-” he started, but he was cut off as Junkrat’s brow suddenly furrowed and he pulled Zenyatta forward by his chin.

“Hold on a tick…” Junkrat murmured as he reached up with his prosthetic, wiggling his fingers between the plating of Zenyatta’s back and shoulders.

Zenyatta grunted out his discomfort with the position and the probing, but politely held still while Junkrat rooted around. After a moment or two, Zenyatta was released, and he straightened up to find that Junkrat had a pale pink cherry blossom petal pinched between his fingertips.

“That’s an odd place to find a petal,” Junkrat commented, a laugh bubbling at the edges of his voice.

“Oh goodness.” With a sigh, Zenyatta dropped his face into his hands, leaning lightly against Junkrat’s chest. “We missed most of the blooming season, so it was not too bad, but alas…”

Zenyatta lifted his head, a dry note of humor tingeing his voice. “Well, Genji and I have spent quite a bit of time pulling petals out of my chassis upon our immediate return. It appears we may have missed a few.”


End file.
